Unwritten
by somewhereinthedreams
Summary: Paige and Mike have different ideas about writing in library books. 20-min fic. AUish. Set pre-series


**A/N: I'll apologize in advance for the long note. I'm excited to say that I'm in the editing stages for the follow-up to, "Crazy Diamond," and I'm hoping to have the first chapter (second chapter) posted by the second week of August. I'm noticing some new names favoriting stories - thank you! It's always nice to see a flood of notifications of someone going on a favoriting spree.**

 **And on a semi-related sidenote, I'm running a Graceland prop giveaway on my tumblr blog ( somewhereinthedreams). Most of the props were auctioned off after the show was cancelled and I have some duplicates of things. It's tagged under # graceland giveaway**

 **Lastly, I wrote this in 20 minutes because I was procrastinating working on, "Crazy Diamond." I normally don't edit 20 min fics, but it was rough so it got a once-over. As always, enjoy and let me know what you think.**

 **Prompt via otpdisaster: Person A writing a romantic note in a library book and giving it to B. Person A waits for B to melt, but instead… B promptly smacks them in the face with the text for daring to write in a library book.**

* * *

Paige had been at the library all day studying for her college midterms with her boyfriend, Mike. Okay, maybe not _all_ day, but it certainly felt like it. It had been light when they arrived and the sun had set hours ago. She was going to go insane if Mike wasn't ready to leave soon. But he insisted that they needed to go over at least four more chapters before heading home for the night. She wasn't even sure why she agreed to study with him. She was a year ahead of him and it wasn't like they had any of the same classes. They were both Criminal Justice majors, but since was done with all of the requirements for her program she was mostly taking electives.

Graduation was still a few months away, but she wouldn't be graduating if she didn't pass her midterms. Not that it should be too much of a problem. She was doing fine in all her classes, despite her penchant for partying. To be perfectly honest, she was more nervous about her DEA application than her midterms.

Paige smiled as she watched Mike's lips move as he silently recited something to himself. She loved him, but sometimes he needed to lighten up. He was so focused on his midterms that they hadn't done anything fun in almost two weeks. She would be concerned he was seeing someone else if he wasn't with her all the time. He barely had time for her, no way in hell was he hiding a secret girlfriend.

Paige shut her laptop and pushed it across from her. She and Mike were sitting side by side, and the table was filled with too many books to count. She was supposed to be working on an essay, but she could barely think straight. Paige grabbed a book of sonnets and started thumbing through it, looking for where she left off. Mike was still reciting things to himself and not paying attention to her at all. She grabbed a pen and started doodling in the margin, smiling as she realized this particular sonnet made her think of Mike.

Her brain was fried, there was no denying that, but this night didn't have to be a total loss. All she needed to do was get Mike's mind off studying. She scribbled Mike a quick note in the margin, asking him if he wanted to walk through the quad and look up at the stars. She asked him if he wanted to kiss her where he kissed her for the first time almost two years ago. Satisfied with her plan, Paige slid the book across the table to him and waited for him to announce he was done studying for the night, because as much as her boyfriend studied too much, he was also sentimental. There was no doubt in her mind that Mike would jump at the chance to go on a moonlit stroll together and kiss her.

Mike smiled at her and reached for her hand. "That sounds..." his voice trailed off as he closed the book.

"Romantic?" Paige asked, inching closer to him. She wished they were in a study room and not just huddled up at one of the study tables on the main floor. At least in a study room, they could say more than a few words to each other without people glaring at them. She could steal a kiss and not worry about people making snide comments about them making out in the library. It had only happened one time and Mike never let her live it down.

"You wrote in a library book?" Mike asked, clearly horrified. He smacked her hand with the book. "Paige, it's a library book!"

"I'm not the only one that wrote in it!" Paige quietly hissed. It was filled with other people's notes. What was the big deal about her adding one of her own? "It's not like I have it checked out. No one will know it was me."

"You destroyed library property!"

Oh my God. Her straight laced, do-gooder boyfriend was going to be the death of her. A group of people turned around and shushed them. "Say it a little louder, I don't think that other table heard you." Paige started gathering her things and shoving them in her bag, being careful not to mix any library books up with her own. "YOU stay here and finish studying, I'M going to head home. I'll walk through the quad alone and MAYBE - "

She was cut off by Mike pressing his lips to hers. "You're cute when you're mad," Mike murmured against her lips.

"I hate you," Paige whispered, clutching his shirt to pull him closer. She didn't care that people were staring.

"Let me finish this chapter, and we'll take that walk."

"You hit me with a book," Paige reminded him, pouting slightly. She should mention that he kissed her in the library and almost caused a scene, but she'd save that to win another argument later.

Mike reached for her hand and kissed it as a silent apology. "You're such a rule breaker."

"Don't you ever forget it."

THE END


End file.
